


Crystal Clear

by sherlockpond



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cute, Duck Newton is a little inexperienced, Duck is a top, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Indrid Cold ain't no virgin, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Esteem Issues, Set slightly out of the current canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Duck and Indrid spend some quality time together. And by that, I mean they get down and dirty (with some plot). Merry Candlenights, everyone!





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy.
> 
> Basically, 4 hours ago this was just an idea, and now here I am 10 pages later. I'm in love with this duck and moth. I hope I did them justice. Merry Candlenights!
> 
> Unbeta'ed and not checked if it makes sense because like... I'm tired.
> 
> I'm going to stuff my face with cake now bye.

Duck Newton would never admit it to anyone, but he’d never been in a relationship during Christmas before. Then came Indrid along. And suddenly the prospect of sitting by the fire in his apartment, the cat curled up on the arm of the sofa, and the Christmas tree twinkling in the corner of the room, all became a romantic prospect. Not that he’d ever tell Indrid any of that, he didn’t want to seem like a gooey mess to a guy he really wanted to try and make things work with.

 

Kepler is illuminated, as usual for the season, in the Christmas lights that were adorned around the town’s streets, small fir trees on brackets above shop windows, multi-coloured bulbs reflecting onto the snow and making the sidewalk glitter. Duck feels like he’d never seen the town look so beautiful, and he feels like such a terrible cliche, being in a newly formed relationship and having his eyes opened to a different side of life.

 

Smiling as the snow begins the fall, thicker than before, he ducks into a coffee shop run by an old family friend called Elle, pushing the door open, the small bell above the door frame rings out into the sparsely populated shop.

 

“Hey Duck,” calls Elle from behind the coffee machine “usual?”

 

“That’d’be great, thanks Elle,” Duck replies, taking his hat off and taking a sweeping look across the shop.

 

“Your boy’s in the back, he said he was cold so I gave him the snug,” Elle adds, gesturing to an archway that lead to a small back room with a couple of sofas.

 

Duck blushes and smiles, hoping the warmth of his cheeks can be brushed off as nothing more than a change in temperature from the snowy weather. He walks into the back and immediately spots Indrid. His black skinny jeans rucked around his skinny legs and tucked into some heavy duty boots, his torso swimming in a grey chunky knit jumper with a high collar, all finished off with dark fingerless gloves. Piled next to him is a large scarf, a hat and long wool coat. He looks ready to fend off Arctic conditions rather than more reasonable climate of winter in West Virginia.

 

Upon seeing Duck, Indrid smiles warmly and rises from the worn leather sofa. They embrace for a quick hug and Duck blushes even deeper when Indrid presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Good day?” he asks, brushing the unmelted snow from Duck’s shoulders.

 

Duck nods “Coupl’a kids were vandalising some signs up on the mountain. Managed to catch ‘em and get the local cops to give ‘em a warning. Judging by their faces, I don’t think they’ll be doing it again,”

 

Indrid raises his eyebrows and tugs him over to the sofa. Duck tries to resist but doesn’t put his heart into it and let’s Indrid drag him over to the sofa and he sits; adjusting as he suddenly has a lap full spindly boyfriend. Plucking the Mountain Ranger hat from Duck’s grip, Indrid places it on his own head, it doesn’t really match the round spectacles perched on his nose, but Duck can’t help thinking he looks adorable.

 

“What’ve you been up to?” Duck asks, putting an innocent hand on Indrid’s legs and rubbing comfortingly.

 

Indrid pouts and ponders for a second “Oh, not too much, mostly drawing, went up to the lodge and saw Dani and Aubrey, went for a dip in the spring and then stopped off at Leo’s to pick up some food for tonight. Despite what you think, I _can_ cook,”

 

“What did you buy for dinner?”

 

“Pasta, and a  jar of sauce,” Indrid says quickly, although he’s playing with the hem of his jumper.

 

Duck snorts “Well, it’s a step in the right direction,”

 

Indrid smiles proudly, and then leans down to press a kiss to Duck’s lips. After a few seconds, the kiss steps up a notch hands start wandering, and all of a sudden there’s a cough from behind them.

 

Elle is standing in the doorway looking like she wants the ground to open and swallow her whole.

 

Duck unceremoniously pushes Indrid off his lap, and he lands with an ‘oof’ on the other side of the sofa, scowling. Duck leaps up and takes the coffee from Elle’s grasp, she pushes a pastry towards him and he murmurs a thank you before beginning to retreat. Before she’s completely out of sight, she calls back.

 

“You boys better behave yourselves in there. It’s normally teenagers I kick out, don’t let it be you, too, Duck Newton,”

 

Duck flushes “Sorry, Elle, I’ll make sure there’sa healthy distance between us from now on,”

 

Indrid tuts from the sofa “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Duck,” he purrs and Duck throws him a look.

 

Indrid gets up and stalks over, and Duck swears under those glasses he’s being watched like a lion hunting its prey (and boy does that send a shiver down his spine).

 

“You knew that was going to happen and you still let us get caught!” Duck hisses

 

Indrid shrugs “Maybe. Maybe I was distracted.”

 

Duck rolls his eyes and sets down his drink and pastry “Can you go a day without causing trouble?”

 

“I _could_ , but where’s the fun in that?” Indrid leans down to place another lingering kiss on Duck’s lips.

 

“Don’t push your luck, Mothman,” Duck threatens lowly.

 

“Oh really?” Indrid grins, eyebrows briefly popping over his glasses as he runs his hands up and down Duck’s sides slowly.

 

“Sit the hell down before we leave and can never come back,”

 

Indrid concedes defeat and saunters back onto the sofa, folding one leg over the other and places his hands in his lap.

 

“Better?” he says innocently

 

Ducks sighs “It’ll do,”

 

They manage to spend the remainder of the time in the coffee shop without breaking any laws. Occasionally, one of Indrid’s long fingered hands would inch it’s way nearer to Duck’s lap, but the offending hand would get slapped or gently placed back in Indrid’s possession.

 

They finish their drinks and head out, Indrid spending a good five minutes wrapping a large infinity scarf around his neck, a bobbled hat and finally pulling on a long black wool coat before grabbing his shopping ladened tote bag. Duck looks at his boyfriend, who ironically resembles a cocoon, and he dons his hat before heading back through the coffee shop to the front door, the used pottery from their drinks balanced in one hand and placed carefully back by the cash register for Elle.

 

“Thanks Elle, Merry Christmas!” Duck calls before opening the door and gesturing for Indrid to head out into the snow first.

 

Closing the door behind them, Duck begins to traipse through the snow and stops when he realises that Indrid isn’t behind him. He turns, and sees Indrid, his glasses turned black from the darkness of the night and reflecting the festive lights which look like frozen fireworks- his eyebrows raised.

 

Duck looks down to Indrid’s side and sees a fingerless gloved hand poking out from the sleeve of the long coat, his fingers wiggling invitingly. Duck feels the breath knocked out of him.

 

“What?” Indrid remarks “scared of old Mr Merryweather shaking his stick at us?”

 

Duck shakes his head “I’ve never held another man’s hand in public before,” he admits, kicking the snow by his feet.

 

“Time to seize the moment then,” Indrid says “I should know,”

 

Duck swears Indrid winks at him but he can’t be sure.

 

He shuffles over to the taller man and looks around nervously.

 

“Don’t worry,” Indrid whispers “if I see things go south, I’ll let you know.” he drops his voice a little more “I’d never let anything happen to you,”

 

Ducks smiles meekly and their hands meet, he feels a little embarrassed as he realises almost instantly that his hand is beginning to get a bit clammy.

 

“Don’t get in your head about it,” Indrid says as they set off down the street “it’s only a few blocks to your apartment, we’ll be fine,”

 

They walk in silence as the snow swirls around them, a few flakes get caught in Indrid’s swept fringe and Ducks can’t help but smile dopily at him.

 

“Quit staring, Newton,” Indrid says, still staring directly ahead.

 

Duck chuckles and they turn a corner onto the same street as his apartment.

 

Patting down his jacket, Duck fishes out his keys and jams them into the lock. The pair ascend up the stairs and then, after another locked door, finally get into the safety of the apartment.

 

“See? Nothing bad happened,” Indrid says happily, placing the bag of food on the sideboard, before pulling off his coat, hat, scarf and gloves. The cat, Winnie, winds around their legs before settling in her bed on the radiator.

 

Duck pauses for a second to pet Winnie before she heads off for a nap, hangs his hat up on the stand next to the front door, quickly joined by his coat and toeing his shoes off.

 

“Duck?”

 

Duck looks up and Indrid walks over to him, confused.

 

“No one’s wanted to hold my hand in public before,” Duck says quietly “well, ‘nless you count my ma when I was a kid, but apart from that, I’ve never had that,”

 

Indrid’s forehead creases and his eyebrows knit together “I’m sorry you’ve had to wait to find someone who sees you for what your worth,”

 

Ducks nods and he looks down, feeling a bit vulnerable as his eyes burn a bit.

 

Indrid places his hands on either side of Duck’s face and raises it up until they’re looking at one another.

 

“I’m sticking around until you tell me to leave,” he says boldly.

A little smile falls on Duck’s lips “Thanks,”

 

Indrid laughs “Anytime,”

 

They briefly kiss, pull apart, and suddenly the air around them has changed. Duck’s pupils widen and he uses the strength that he forgets he has, spins Indrid, and pushes him up against the front door.

 

Indrid giggles “That’s hot,”

 

“Shut up,” Duck growls before snaking a hand down between them and deftly opening up the zipper of Indrid’s jeans and pushing his hand into his underwear.

 

Indrid gasps and melts into the touch “I _really_ like this side of you,”

 

Duck smirks as he slowly starts working Indrid to full hardness. He pauses for a second, spits on his hand and then shoves it back down Indrid’s trousers.

 

“Yesss,” the taller man hisses and his head hits the door.

 

Indrid, drunk on the sensation, reaches for Duck’s free hand and leads it up to his own neck.

 

“Please,” he whispers

 

Duck takes a second and nods “You tap me twice and I’ll stop, yeah?”

 

“Yeah... _please_ …”

 

Duck continues with his ministrations and pulls on Indrid’s dick, tightening his hand around Indrid’s neck.

 

Indrid’s falls a little deeper into the sensation “Fuuuck,”

 

“Damn, ‘Drid, look at you. If only everyone could see the legend of Point Pleasant now, pinned up against door with another man’s hand stuffed down his jeans,”

 

Duck suddenly has a wave of inspiration, and, in the heat of the moment, grabs the leather cord around Indrid’s neck by the crystal and pulls it tighter around his neck, before working the hand between then faster and revels in the feeling of Indrid turning to putty in his hands.

 

“Shit shit shitttt…” Indrid chants, growing louder.

 

Ducks suddenly feels warmth between his own legs and the sensation matches with the action of his hand on Indrid’s cock. His eyes roll up to his head as he urges his hand faster, and although bizarre, he enjoys the joined feeling of being touched but not touched at all.

Surging forwards he presses his lips to Indrid’s and their teeth knock as the kiss is uncoordinated and hurried, pulling back he knocks Indrid’s glasses off and they fall to the floor, Duck panics for a second but then nothing happens and he looks down at the pendant in his hand and an orange light is shining brightly between his fingers. The feeling fizzles out between his legs to just warmth as his hand slows down and stops, and he loosens the tightness of the cord around Indrid’s neck.

 

“Wha - - ?” he says, puzzled.

 

“Duck…,”

 

Duck looks up and meets Indrid’s gaze for the first time.

 

“Your eyes,” Indrid says, his own eyes wide and it’s only now that Duck realises what a beautiful shade of green they are.

 

Duck looks to the side and catches his reflection in the long mirror by closet. One of his eyes is bright, bright blue and his hair is purple.

 

“Your glasses,” Duck whispers “what...in the hell?”

 

Indrid looks just as puzzled “My crystal? I’ve never seen anything like this,”

 

Duck looks down between them “I can feel my hand,”

 

Indrid’s eyes flash with excitement “You can feel your own hand through me?”

 

Duck nods.

 

“Keep going,” Indrid urges “it’s hot that you can feel it, too,”

 

Duck looks a little nervous “You sure?”

 

Indrid nods “Once we’re done, we can find out why, but right now I want you to make a mess of those pants,”

 

Duck feels a thrill go through him and he begins moving his hand once more, he shivers at the feeling and desire floods back into his bloodstream.

They both groan in unison and Duck falls forward, his head resting on Indrid’s clavicle. The hand grows faster and the noise between them is the quick slap of skin and the short puffs of breath as the pair hurtle nearer and nearer to the edge. Duck’s hand stays firmly on the crystal and he mouths on the hot skin, biting the flesh under his lips. Indrid’s hips buck at the sensation and Duck feels his hips twitch the same, he’s nearly there, it’s been so damn long since he’s done anything like this before and he pants, and moans as he feels his knees weakening and he’s... _so_...close.

 

“Ah, Indrid, I’m nearly - -,”

 

“Me too, faster, Duck, fuck, your hand- -,”

 

“Shit - shit - shit - yeah,” Duck pulls the cord tight and bites down on Indrid’s skin and the taller man howls in pleasure, come spilling over Duck’s hand. And he would notice if it wasn’t for the fact that, he, himself is coming completely untouched in his own pants. Duck’s hand is slick, and he keeps moving it, slower and slower, drawing out the sensation until Indrid mewls between deep exhales, and Duck’s dick begins to hurt with over stimulation. He pulls his hand out of Indrid’s pants.

 

Indrid’s legs give out and the pair crumple to the floor. Duck wipes his hand on his pants, they’re already going in the wash, and when he decides the hand is clean enough, he reaches across and retrieves the discarded glasses and places them back on Indrid’s nose, and then slowly relieves his grip on the crystal. Indrid doesn’t change, but the he feels that shared link slowly untether and watches Indrid’s reaction as his eyes and hair slowly return back to their normal colour.

 

Duck pants “You’ve ruined me, ‘Drid,”

 

Indrid laughs “I could say the same,”

 

“That was certainly more intense than anything I’ve done before,” Duck says quietly, a little self conscious “I’m not very well versed with sex, I’ve never been overly interested in it,”

 

Indrid shakes his head “It was great, you don’t need to worry.” he pauses for a second and looks down at the crystal resting on his chest “I have no idea why my crystal acted like that, in the time I’ve had it, it’s never reacted to a human before...unless…”

 

“Unless...I’m not...I’m not human,” Duck says shakily, looking up, worried.

 

Indrid doesn’t look surprised “Either way, we’ll figure it out,”

 

Duck nods “I hope you’re right,”

 

Indrid looks down at Duck’s hand and sees a few specks on come left, he lifts the hand to his mouth and licks them away. Duck looks at him, wordless, as he feels his tongue brush against the soft skin of the back of his hand. He seems to have tasted enough and places Duck’s hand back between them.

 

“I’ve never tasted that before,” he says “it’s...interesting,”

“Well, I need to get up before my pants stick to me forever.” Duck begins to say, but as he starts to get up, he feels Indrid’s clever fingers pop open the button of his work pants. Wordlessly, Indrid dips a finger below the band of his underwear and explore the mess underneath. Using both hands, he holds open the clothes and pulls out his adventurous finger, loaded with come and brings it to his lips. He looks to really be thinking about his words after he swallows.

 

“It’s not the same taste,” he says “it’s better. If I might be so bold, Duck Newton, but I would _happily_ service you every waking moment just to taste a drop of that and know that I have brought you some kind of pleasure,”

 

Duck sits, shocked, and feeling like he’s never going to be able to get back up ever again because he’s not as young as he was and he’s pretty sure that his legs have completely fallen asleep.

 

“Neat,” he says awkwardly.

 

Indrid laughs “Let’s get cleaned up,”

 

Untangling himself, Indrid takes Duck by the hand and hauls him to his feet before leading him to the bathroom. They undress quietly, and Duck seems hesitant to completely be nude, but Indrid runs his hands over his back until the feeling simmers back down. Leaning over to turn the shower on, Indrid climbs into the bath, and once the temperature is correct, he holds out a hand for Duck to join him. It’s a little bizarre, wearing sunglasses in the shower, but neither man queries it.

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Duck, you’re a very attractive man,”

 

A small smile tugs at Duck’s lips but he still seems reluctant, clambering in anyway, the warmth of the spray soothing his tension a little.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Indrid whispers before capturing their lips together and pushing Duck’s hair into the water, helping the stress bleed away.

 

“Believe me, Duck, you’re special,”

 

Hands wander and sweet breaths mingle as Indrid worships Duck, even once the shower is stopped, Indrid towels down the other man and they fall into bed. Indrid holds Duck close, the only light is coming from a bedside lamp, Indrid’s eyes linger on it for perhaps a second or two too long, before his attention is back on the man sharing the bed with him.

 

Facing each other, they run their fingers along bed warm skin, whispering to each other with occasional outbursts of laughter. About an hour or so later, Indrid feels the tell-tale sensation of Duck’s length pressed against his thigh.

 

“Aw man, I’m sorry, you don’t hafta- - really, you’re probably beat - -,” Duck stammers “earlier was great - -,”

 

“Do be quiet,” Indrid says, before disappearing below the covers.

 

Duck’s brain takes a second to process before he feels a wet heat envelope the tip of his cock and he takes a deep breath, hand grasping the headboard and head falling deep into the pillow.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Duck shouts as Indrid takes him deeper, and then deeper still until his dick grazes the back of Indrid’s throat and Duck shouts as the throat around him, swallows.

 

The heat bounces up and down and Duck thinks he’s never seen something so erotic as the mound of duvet bobbing between his legs. It feels so dangerous, and taboo. Indrid’s hands hold down his hips and there’s a brief pause, Duck doesn’t question it because as soon as the pause begins, the velvet heat envelopes his length and a tongue swirls around the tip, and traces the underneath.

 

Then, out of nowhere, a foreign sensation occurs and one of those long fingers trails back behind Duck’s dick and towards somewhere else, and before Duck can say anything, a finger tip is pushing in a sensitive spot, and Duck shouts out again.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He hears a laugh from under the bedsheets and the mouth takes a second to wet the finger once more and then sloppily lick and nibble at the sensitive skin around his groin and it makes him shiver and shake. Indrid is smooth in his action as he pumps Duck’s cock and settles his hips onto his shoulders and then dives and somehow manages to surprise Duck once more.

 

Duck realises, very quickly, that his ass is being eaten, and it feels like heaven. Somehow Indrid is managing to simultaneously keep a fast rhythm with his hand, thumbing the head of the dick, whilst plunging his face into what Duck would consider to be the most private place of his body. And he fucking is drunk on it. It’s not long before Duck is howling in pleasure, and Indrid quickens the pace enough for Duck to mewl and charge quicker and quicker toward climax.

 

“In---Indr---id---now, it’s now!”

 

But of course, being a seer, Indrid, just in the nick of time, closes his mouth around the tip of his dick and catches the entire load in his mouth, swallowing it all down.

 

He reappears, glasses seemingly steamed up and askew, with a wide, smug smile on his face. He looks at Duck who appears to be breathing quickly, flushed and has his eyes closed, still enjoying the final few moments of the sensation.

 

Indrid basks in the silence, falling onto the pillows beside him, wiping his mouth he chuckles.

 

“I’ve just seen tomorrow morning, Duck,” he pauses, smirking “I think you better call in ill for work earlier rather than later,”

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You! I wasn't purged in the tumblr cull, why not give me a follow?
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm working on a Barry/Lup PWP at the mo and I need some extra enthusiasm.


End file.
